The Second Ketchum Brother
by Jake456
Summary: An errant vengeance wish sends Andrew to a new world where the monsters are your friends
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the BtVS or the Pokemon series.

Timeline: Between Season 5 and 6 of Buffy and pre series of the Pokemon anime series.

Andrew and Jonathon were arguing over which version of James Bond was the best and Warren's eye was twitching, Andrew was alright but he didn't have the magic that Jonathon had and they were drawing an audience.

Warren suddenly yelled out, "Damn it Andrew, I wish you weren't here, I wish you were somewhere more to your liking and we won't have to see you again for a long time!"

A quiet, "Done," was heard and Andrew disappeared, a woman walked out of the shadows smirking and said, "Thank you sweetie, I was waiting for someone to make that wish for me."

Jonathon squeaked out, "Warren, a vengeance demon!"

She walked towards them and said, "Well, he's going to be happy, de-aged but really happy and hey, he will have a better life," She looked at them and said, "See you later."

In Pallet Town Delia Ketchum was moaning; her stupid husband, bless his soul, was on his Pokémon journey, she was clenching her teeth as Professor Oak was rushing her to the hospital as she just had to go to labour now.

"Now, now," Professor Oak said, "Delia, keep calm and breathe."

She looked at him and said, "I _am_ breathing Sam, just get me to the hospital!"

The orderlies took her in once they saw the frazzled woman carrying the older man, who had collapsed on the way in and said, "Please help."

Professor Oak woke up in a bed, jumped up and said "Delia." He ran out only for a nurse to come over and said, "Professor, your daughter is alright."

"Oh, she's not my daughter but," Professor Oak frowned, "She is close, is she alright?"

"Yes, would you like to see her and the babies?" The nurse asked, "Or do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine," He said as she led him to a room and saw Delia smiling as she held two blue blankets, she smiled tiredly and waved him over.

"Two babies?" Oak whispered in shock, "I thought we were dealing with one here?"

"I did too," Diana said, "But look at the second one."

Oak picked the fussing baby up and saw blue eyes and blonde hair, he said, "Now this is odd Delia, I know you would never have cheated on your husband."

Delia sighed as she took back the baby and said, "If you remember my dad had blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm going to name him after dad and his brother is being named after my uncle."

"Ah," Oak said looking at the baby and said, "Andrew Ketchum and Ash Ketchum, I can't wait to see them in my classes and if they're anything like their father they'll be incredible trainers but if you need any help," Oak said, "I'll be here for you."

She smiled and cradled both her baby boys close to her and mused, she had a family now.

She held both babies and said, "You're both going to be great trainers I bet."

TBC

Please rate and review.

I will take suggestions for which Pokemon is in Andrew's team but I already have his first three picked out. If you want any other BtVS characters to pop up just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 1

Andrew ran after Ash and yelled, "You had to throw the stupid alarm clock, didn't you? Now we're late and I bet we both get nothing!"

"Sorry," Ash said, "I was so excited Andrew and you know you were excited as well, you kept saying that you were going to pick a Charmander weren't you?"

"Right now," Andrew said, "I'll be happy if we get anything."

As they finally got to Professor Oak's place Andrew noticed, with a frown, a large group of people, he had hoped that they would've avoided Gary's group as he didn't care much for Gary but he didn't outright hate him like Ash did, it confused him too as they used to be friends.

Gary smirked as he saw the brothers Ketchum rush up in their pyjamas no less, he walked up, held his pokeball and said, "Guess who has a pokemon Ash?"

Andrew looked around and said, "Your grandfather?"

"No dweeb," Gary yelled, "Me! I got my pokemon and I'm not telling you what I got either."

As he made a speech about honouring Pallet Town he smirked at the brothers, he then jumped into his car and drove off as the two boys just looked at each other.

"Come on," Ash said as he took Andrew up to the lab.

Professor Oak looked at his two surrogate grandchildren, truth be told he loved his grandson but he also cared for Delia's children because they had a natural talent with pokemon, as the creatures sometimes bonded with them. He sighed, what could he do? He wanted them to go off on their journey but he didn't have any pokemon for them, well he did but, well, he wasn't sure about the two pokemon he has right now, but, he smiled, their father didn't start with the usual beginners either.

As they walked in Ash and Andrew both bowed respectfully and said together, "Professor Oak, we're here for our pokemon."

"Oh? Now tell me, what are your choices?" Oak smiled.

"Umm," Ash said, "I thought this over for a long while and I decided; I want Bulbasaur."

"And," Andrew added, "I'd like Charmander please."

"Both are gone," Oak said while looking at the machine in the middle of the lab that held the pokeballs, "And so is Squirtle."

Andrew and Ash looked crestfallen and Oak sighed deeply, "There are two other pokemon left but let's say they're a bit cheeky."

"We'll take them," Ash said happily as he grabbed one of the balls and yelled, "pokemon, I choose you!"

A burst of light erupted from the ball and formed into a mouse like creature.

Ash frowned and said, "What is that thing."

"Pikachu," the creature said jumping up and down.

Ash grabbed its paw and said, "Hi, you and I are going to be best friends."

'That creature,' Andrew thought, 'Doesn't look pleased,' As he saw it concentrate, shocking Ash and he watched his brother go down in a smoking heap.

"Well," Oak said, "That's what I expected, that Pikachu's always been a bit stubborn. But now Andrew, for you."

Andrew hesitantly took the ball and said, "Umm, go pokemon?" As the ball opened up a small brown creature came out and it was so cute, Andrew grinned as he picked it up and hugged it.

Eevee struggled for a moment and bit down on Andrew's arm.

Pikachu, getting upset by Andrew's yell of surprise, suddenly shocked the entire room.

Andrew looked up and said coughing, "Thank you Professor Oak."

"You're quiet welcome," Oak said, "Now let's get you out of here."

Before they left Professor Oak gave them both pokedex's and some pokeballs.

Their mother looked at her children and laughed; their father had started out with a weird choice for their starter as well, she noted that both of their pokemon seemed a bit standoffish but she knew that most trainers pokemon were like that at first.

After they got dressed Andrew and Ash tried to send their pokemon back into their pokeballs, only for the pokemon to refuse.

They hadn't gotten far when Ash untied Pikachu as a gesture of trust and the electric mouse ran up a tree.

Andrew looked at Eevee and was surprised; he had let his off it's leash but it had followed them, he held his hand out and the Eevee went to sniff his hand and Andrew smiled hopefully, maybe it was going to be his buddy after all until he realized it was going to bite him again.

Ash watched his brother jump around as the Eevee latched on his thumb and he sighed, this wasn't how their first day was supposed to go, he had expected the both of them to catch a pidgey by now, not fighting off their own pokemon.

Eevee quickly let go and ran up to join Pikachu and Andrew swore that both creatures were laughing at them.

"That's it!" Ash yelled, "I'm going to catch a pokemon who'll listen to me."

Andrew winced as a Pidgey that Ash tried to catch unleashed a powerful gust, blowing Ash away. As Andrew pulled Ash up he suddenly saw something moving around their packs; two Ratatta jumped out eating their food.

The pokedex suddenly activated and said, "Ratatta, the mouse pokemon: it tends to prefer cheese, nuts, berries and fruit, plus it steals food from stupid trainers."

"Wait," Andrew said, "Is the machine mocking us?"

The rat like creatures hissed at them and ran off as Andrew chased them off, Andrew noticed that Ash picking up a rock and said, "Ash, what are you doing?"

"Getting a pidgey Andrew," Ash said as he grabbed a rock and threw it at the bird pokemon.

'Oh this isn't going to go well,' Andrew thought as the rock flung past his head and it hit a pokemon alright but not the pidgey, it hit something else.

As the Spearow looked at them Andrew pulled out his pokedex and the machine said, "Spearow: many trainers mistake them for the more gentle Pidgeys but they are much harder to train."

The Spearow screamed at them and flew towards them, Andrew ducked as it pecked at him, it then flew towards Ash and started pecking at him, it then noticed their pokemon in the tree and Andrew realized it was going to attack them.

Ash screamed at it and said, "Why's it attacking them?"

The pokedex activated and said, "Wild pokemon are often jealous of pokemon who travel with trainers."

"Wait!" Andrew said, "Ash, don't throw another rock!"

As Ash never threw the rock away Andrew's Eevee tackled the Spearow while Pikachu hit it with an electric attack, as it screamed out Andrew swore that he heard a bunch of screams answering it.

Andrew grabbed one of his pokeballs and thought, 'Maybe if I or Ash caught it then the rest would just fly away,' he flung the ball as fast as he could at the screaming pokemon.

The ball hit the bird and it opened, causing the Spearow to turn into energy and was drawn into the ball, the ball moved for a few moments and then it stopped moving.

Andrew grabbed the ball and sighed when he heard the screams and heard Pikachu yell, Pika pika chu." His Eevee answered with an upset scream as well as they jumped off the tree.

Andrew grabbed Eevee and yelled, "Ash, run!"

"Yeah," Ash said as he saw Pikachu jump ahead, the Spearows flew past them and began to peck at Pikachu, Eevee jumped out of Andrew's arms and began to attack and bite at some of them when a few of them began to peck at it as well but Andrew and Ash scared them off and grabbed their injured pokemon.

As they ran the flock followed them, Ash pointed at a waterfall and Andrew nodded, sighing as they both jumped into the river and down the waterfall and somehow managed to avoid getting hurt.

Misty sighed as she fished; she was hoping to get a nice water pokemon when she felt a tug on the line and she pulled out two kids and their pokemon.

"What the?" Misty yelled, "Why are you two in the water?" When she noticed the injured pokemon in the boy's hands she said, "What happened? Why do you new trainers keep making them fight until they faint? Get them to the pokemon center right now."

Andrew was about to thank her when he heard the distant cries of the flock, Ash grabbed Misty's bike and said, "Andrew, give me Eevee, I'll take him to the center and thank you for the bike miss, I'll return it someday."

As Ash took off Andrew sighed and said, "We better run, they're after us."

He took her hand and pulled her into the water until the flock passed by, before he left he said, "Sorry," and ran off after Ash.

"Hey!" Misty yelled, "My bike!" and followed after Andrew.

Andrew rushed and sighed, he hoped he'd find the center as soon as he got into the city; he had seen the massive thunderbolt and hoped that Ash was alright.

As he ran through the city he saw the center, as he got in Ash nearly tackled him in a hug and said, "Sorry Andrew but our pokemon are doing good."

Andrew looked at the bike and said, "Damn, was that the girl's bike?"

Ash turned a bit red and said, "Yeah, she's going to be mad, isn't she?"

"Nah," Andrew said, "It looks fine," and tapped the bike, causing it to collapse into a pile of parts.

Misty managed to catch up and said, "Is that my bike? Oh, are you two in trouble."

"Hey!" Andrew said, "I wasn't the one who took it."

"No but you're his brother," Misty said, "And I'm going follow you both until I get paid back."

Andrew sighed as Misty grumbled and said, "Your brother's a total newbie, you know that right?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "But so am I."

"Yeah but you think things out before you act Andrew," Misty said softly, "But yeah, your brother is kinda wild and passionate."

Andrew sighed as they waited in the centre and said, "Yeah I know, mom always said we were polar opposites of each other: Yin and Yang."

Ash walked in while holding Eevee and Andrew said, "Hey boy, you doing alright?"

The Eevee nuzzled Andrew happily, a big difference from how it was before, he stroked it and said, "Good boy."

"Eevee," it said happily.

Ash smiled and said, "So, umm, Pikachu's still hurt."

Andrew sighed and said, "Ash, I caught that stupid Spearow that started the whole thing."

"Cool," Ash said, "Maybe we should bring it out as it might be hurt too."

Andrew frowned and tossed the ball, the bird pokemon came out looking angry; it looked at Andrew and squawked angrily.

It flew over and began to peck at him angrily; Andrew covered his head and held out some seeds in the other hand.

The Spearow suddenly landed down and looked at him puzzled, it looked at the seeds in Andrew's hands and began to eat, it chirped at him at him and looked like it was going to be friendly when Andrew felt a rumble and ducked as an explosion rocked the centre and two people came out of the smoke.

The two of them were wearing some sort of uniform with an large R on their chests and Andrew heard them talking about stealing pokemon, he frowned; mom always told him that stealing was wrong and especially since they were trying to steal what was his.

Andrew growled, "Spearow, peck."

The woman cackled and said, "A Spearow? Such a pathetically normal pokemon."

The Spearow looked and said in a deep sounding voice, "Spearow," and suddenly flew towards and viciously pecked at her face.

Andrew yelled, "Go for her eyes."

"Oh god, get it off me!" the woman screamed angrily.

The Meowth looked up and suddenly slashed at the Spearow, only for it to fly away and her face got slashed.

Andrew grinned and said, "Yeah, that's a good job Spearow."

The man growled and said, "Koffing, sludge."

The poison sludge nearly hit the Spearow when Ash came out and yelled, "Pikachu, thundershock."

Andrew's eyes widened at the power Pikachu demonstrated, he saw a bunch of Pikachus running around a device.

Ash said, "They're powering the place, these guys must've cut the power."

"Heh," the purple haired man chuckled, "Jessie, they don't know who we are."

"Oh yes James," Jessie said, "We're Team Rocket."

Andrew stopped and said, "Umm, okay. We're, umm, the Ketchum Brothers and I'd say that it's nice to meet you freaks but it actually isn't," he yelled, "Eevee go!"

Eevee jumped off Andrew's shoulder and ran towards Pikachu.

Andrew said, "I'll take the guy with the purple hair."

Ash nodded and said, "I'll take the girl."

Andrew nodded and said, "Eevee; tackle Koffing."

The tiny brown pokemon hit the Koffing as hard as it as it could and narrowly avoided a sludge attack.

Ash yelled, "Pikachu; Thunderbolt."

The electric blast caused a massive explosion that rocked the entire building.

Andrew coughed as he grabbed Eevee and through the smoke he swore he heard a, "We're blasting off!"

As the smoke cleared Andrew sighed and said, "Ash, you okay?"

Ash nodded and said, "We're alright.

As they looked around at the destruction of the center Andrew whispered, "You don't think they'll want us to pay for this, do you?"

"Oh god," Ash said, "I hope not."

The nurse walked over and said, "Don't worry because you two were able to save the pokemon here from being stolen. I suppose you two are going to Pewter City?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Guess so."

Misty looked at them and said, "Don't you two dare think you're getting away from me that easy."

TBC

Any more suggestions for what Andrew's pokemon should be? How many chapters should I do on each season? Should the Scoobies or a Pokemon version of the Scoobies appear in this story?

Please rate and review.


End file.
